Truth or Dare?
by GossipGirlHere
Summary: Will a friendly game of 'Truth or Dare' bring two lovebirds together, or ruin their relationship forever?


A small group of Gryffindors 6th years were gathering in the Common Room for a game of 'Truth or Dare?'. Scorpius Malfoy, Alice Longbottom, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Leanne Finnegan, and Michael Thomas were all there to play. They all settled down in a circle on the floor in front of the fireplace, and since it was late the only other person there was James Potter, who was a 7th year. He refused to play, preferring to watch.

"Okay," said Albus, "I'll start," he turned to Alice, who was sitting next to him, holding his hand; they had been dating for 2 months. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said with confidence.

"I dare you to kiss me," said Albus, smirking. Then he leaned over and they kissed. After about a minute James shouted, "GET A ROOM!" and they broke apart, grinning.

"My turn," said Alice, turning to Michael, who was on her other side, "Truth or Dare, Michael?"

"Truth," he said, and James muttered under his breath, "Chicken!" when Michael turned to glare at him he said, "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it!"

"Wait!" said Rose, "How do we know if he tells the truth?"

"Don't worry," said Albus, "I nicked some Veritaserum out of the potions room for the occasion," he held up the bottle as proof. They passed it around the circle, and everyone drank.

"Okay," said Alice, turning back to Michael, "name every person in this room that you have had a crush on."

"The only person in the room that I've had a crush on is y-y-you," stuttered Michael.

The entire room gasped as Albus leaned over Alice and punched Michael.

"I don't like her anymore," said Michael defensively, "No offence," he said to Alice.

"None taken," she replied.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Albus growled.

"Hello?" said Scorpius, "He took Veritaserum, remember?"

"Oh, right," said Albus sheepishly, "sorry mate."

"No problem," said Michael, before turning to Leanne and saying, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Leanne.

"I dare you," said Michael, "to go upstairs into the 5th year boys' dormitory and scream at the top of your lungs."

"Okay," said Leanne, and they heard her climb the stairs and scream. She screamed so loudly that the all of the boys woke up, as did several of the girls. When she returned she sat back down and turned to Scorpius and said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Scorpius with a smirk.

James knelt down and whispered in her ear.

"It won't work," said Leanne to James.

"Bet you 2 galleons that it will," replied James.

"Fine," she said, before turning back to Scorpius, "I dare you to kiss Rose, on the lips"

Scorpius blushed, leaned in, and gave Rose a small peck on the lips before retreating. The entire room could see the lust in their eyes. The only people who couldn't were Rose and Scorpius themselves.

"Told ya!" said Leanne, as James handed her 2 galleons.

"What was that about?" asked Rose.

"Never you mind," said Leanne.

"Okay, Rose," said Scorpius, "Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, truth."

"My own cousin's a chicken!" said James in mock horror, "Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

Scorpius thought. _This is my chance to find out if she likes me. If she doesn't then I won't embarrass myself at all, and if she does (unlikely, but a guy can dream, right?) then I'll be the happiest guy at Hogwarts._

"Tell me," said Scorpius, "exactly how you feel about me."

The entire room waited on baited breath for a response.

Rose blushed. _Don't tell him! _Rose's brain commanded. _I order myself not to tell him, I'll look like an idiot. It's obvious he doesn't feel the same way._ However, due to the Veritaserum Rose's mouth moved against her will and formed the words "I love you."

To Rose's surprise Scorpius leaned forward and kissed her. For a couple seconds the group watched as they snogged, totally oblivious to their audience.

"Well," said James, standing up, "I think that ends our little game of 'Truth or Dare?' don't you? I'm going to bed."

Slowly everyone got up and headed for the dormitories, except Albus who said, "Hey, I never got to do a dare!"

Rose broke away from Scorpius, who continued to trail kisses down her neck, and said to Albus, "I dare you to get lost!" She then returned her full attention to Scorpius.

Albus felt truly nauseated. "Fine," he muttered, "but I can't _wait_ to write to Uncle Ron."

Rose heard him, but she simply didn't care at the moment. Her dad could go to hell for all she cared.

After a few minutes of serious snogging Scorpius broke away and said, "Oh, and if you didn't get the message, I love you too."


End file.
